S'il te plait, arrête le
by Mia-vie-ou-meurt
Summary: Ron souffre autant physiquement que mentalement. Harry n'est plus le même, Hermione est dans l'ignorance et Malfoy pas si gentil et manipulable que le croyait Dumby. Durant cette guerre où Voldemort recrute bien trop, deux âmes déchues font connaissance..
1. Atmosphère

Donc, voilà, j'ai essayer d'arranger le Chapitre 1

Bonne lecture :D

S'il te plait, arrête-le.

Ron souffre, il se tue. Harry n'est plus ce qu'il était et Malfoy n'est pas le gentil garçon qui se fait contrôler par son père comme tous le croyaient. Il est mauvais et fier de l'être. Deux âmes corrompus se rencontrent, une vengeance prend place, une guerre qui terrifie tout le monde et Voldemort qui recrute bien trop de mangemorts en ces temps noirs.

_**Chapitre 1: J'ai si mal dans cette sinistre atmosphère**_

Ça y est! C'était leur dernière année et comme tout le monde s'en doutait, en cette année se déclenchera une guerre. La guerre décisive pour tout le monde sorcier. Qui de Harry Potter ou de Voldemort gagnera? Même les membres de l'ordre se posaient cette question. Après tout, le survivant n'était qu'un jeune garçon de 17ans que la mort n'osait engloutir. Enfin...jusqu'à maintenant.

C'est sur ce genre de pensées que tous, enfants de mangemorts, de moldus, de sang-pur et de sang-mêlé se retrouvèrent à la gare afin de prendre le Poudlard expresse. Par contre c'est dans un silence pesant qu'ils entrèrent dans le train. Le 1/4 des élèves avait déserté, car l'année dernière Voldemort avait réussi à s'infiltrer dans le château. Ce fut une grande surprise lorsqu'on apprit par la gazette du sorcier que ce n'était pas Malfoy Junior, mais bien Pansy Parkinson, la face de bouledogue. Les apparences étaient trompeuses et personne ne savait à qui faire confiance et de qui se méfier. La population commençait a trop s'agiter selon le ministre de la magie.

La peur de Voldemort faisait rage et les enfants couraient un grand risque en s'exposant au public pour que les familles ne laissent leurs benjamins venir à Poudlard. C'est dans cette sinistre atmosphère que le Poudlard expresse parti loin des familles et se rapprochant d'un château plus qu'à moitié sure.

Dans un wagon parmi tant d'autres se trouvait là le survivant et sa gagne de mioche comme le disait parfois Draco Malfoy. Là un silence pesant régnait. Comment de toute façon émettre un simple son, alors que toutes leurs pensées étaient tournées vers ce qui c'était passé lors des vacances chez les Weasley. Mais au bout d'un moment des voix s'élevèrent. Il leur fallait à tout prix détendre cette atmosphère qui ne faisait que les étouffer, que les ensevelir. Ron ne fut cependant pas de la conversation. Comment aurait-il put de toute manière?

Cela avait commencé lors d'une attaque au Terrier.

_**Flash Back**_

« Ron dormait bien tranquillement dans son lit lorsque…

- Aaaah! C'est quoi votre problème merde!

- Ron attention… commença Fred

- À ton langage, si…

- Maman t'entendait…

- One donnerait pas cher de ta peau finirent-ils

- Ouais, mais ça m'explique pas qu'est-ce que vous foutez dans ma chambre bande de fesses puantes, dit-il de mauvaise humeur. Oh et puis zut, au diable le bon langage, il venait de se faire réveiller avec un bain d'eau glacé.

- Ronald Weasley! Ne me dis-pas que je viens d'entendre ces gros mots sortirent de ta bouche!

Ah la poisse manquait plus que ça.

- D'accord je ne te le dirais pas.

- Ah les gosses de nos jours, non mai j'vous jure…continua-t-elle en marmonnant. En fait c'était bizarre que sa mère ne le chicane pas. Depuis quelques temps elle laissait tout passer… Enfin tout était un grand mot, mais quand même. Un regard en direction des jumeaux lui confirma ce qu'il craignait. La guerre était proche. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas était que celle-ci était juste à sa porte.

- Bon faudrait peut-être descendre avant que…

Mais Georges fut interrompu par un gros Clac sonore. Intrigués, les trois frères descendirent dans la cuisine en silence et c'est là qu'ils virent l'horreur, des mangemorts partout, des dizaines et des dizaines de mangemort comme une invasion d'abeilles enragées.

- Ron va chercher Ginny et Harry il faut les mettre en sécurité tu sais où et rappelles-toi des sorts de défense appris avec Rémus, n'attaques pas tu ne feras qu'attirer leur attention sur toi. George vérifie que les membres de l'ordre ont été contactés et renforces les protections d'urgence, il y a d'autre mangemorts qui s'en viennent. Quand a moi, je vais aller prêter main forte, ordonna Fred. Ils se regardèrent et après un dernier de la tête, ils se séparèrent. »

_**Fin de **__**Flash Back**_

Ginny fut la première à rendre l'âme. Quand il avait réussi à rejoindre Harry, ils s'étaient mis à sa recherche. C'est dans le jardin qu'ils l'avaient trouvée étandue sur l'herbe. Ces salauds de mangemorts étaient en traine de la torturer. Il se souvenait si bien de son visage, des ses cheveux sale, de ses larmes sur ces joues, de ses yeux remplis de douleur et vides. Il se souvenait de son sang rouge écarlate qui tachait sa robe blanche d'été. Sa belle robe d'été qui avait été remonté, de cet homme sur elle et de l'autre pointant sa baguette sur elle et de ses cris. Ses cris qui le hantaient jour et nuit. Et il se souvint de la rage qui l'avait pris de sa baguette levé et du sort de découpage suivi de l'Avada. Des corps mort étendues dans une grosse marre de sang, de Harry qui criait le nom de Ginny, mais en vain et du trou noir.

Le lendemain, la dure réalité le frappa quand il apprit qu'on avait retrouvé le corps sans vie de sa mère. Il réalisa alors que Ginny n'était plus et qu'il avait tué sans regret, sans scrupule. Néanmoins cela empira lorsque les jumeaux et lui-même furent capturés. L'ordre arriva trop tard pour ses frères, mais attend pour le sauver lui. Mai il ne s'en souvenait plus, le médicomage avait dit que c'était surement dut à un traumatisme et que sa magie avait bloqué ces souvenir-là. Après ça, personne ne le revu pendant un bon bout car il s'enferma dans sa chambre ne laissant personne rentrer.

Quelques jours suivant on le retrouva inconscient sur son lit. Le médicomage leur annonça une dépression suivit d'un coma qui heureusement (ou malheureusement…Qui sait) ne dura pas plus de trois semaines. Cependant, le pire arriva bien plus subtilement. Personne n'en prenait vraiment compte, mais au fil du temps, Hermione toujours éprise de Ron le trouva bien trop maigre, bien trop pâle, bien trop faible et bien trop malade. Pourquoi vomissait-il autant? Le même médicomage fut alors contacté afin de s'enquérir de la santé de Ron, et les doutes d'Hermione furent confirmés. Ron était tombé dans l'anorexie.

Il ne supportait plus cette guerre, cette horreur encore loin d'être achevée.

Une larme, deux larmes, puis trois, elles ne pouvaient s'arrêter. Dans cette sinistre atmosphère, il avait mal, si mal qu'il suffoquait. Pourquoi voulaient-ils qu'il vive hein? Il voulait partir loin, il ne voulait plus avoir mal.

- Ron? Est-ce que ça va? Ron!

Mais Ron n'entendait pas ce qu'Hermione lui disait, il avait tout simplement mal et sa vision se troublait par ses larmes. Son corps tremblait. Il était comme en transe et respirer devenait de plus en plus difficile.

- Merde! Ron mon pote lâche pas, on arrive bientôt à Poudlard. Ron! S'écria

Harry alors que celui-ci tomba de son banc pour se retrouver en position fœtus sur le sol.

- Neville va chercher un professeur vite! Ordonna Hermione plus paniquée que jamais.

Neville sortit alors en trombe du wagon et courra sa vie jusqu'à celui des professeurs et ouvrit la porte à la volé.

- Londubat on peut savoir ce que vous faites là? Dirent d'une même voix Severus et Minerva.

- Je, je…C'est Ron, il…transe

- Oh nom de Merlin! Dirent-ils encore d'une même voix en se précipitant encore plus vite que Neville vers le wagon de celui-ci.

La porte s'ouvrit alors plus violemment et Severus Rogue se dirigea vers le corps inanimé de Ron.

- Weasley m'entendez-vous? ?

Mais Ron ne réagissait toujours pas…


	2. Survivant

Voilà le chapitre2… un peu cours mais bon.

Bonne lecture!

_**Chapitre 2: Finalement j'en suis un moi aussi, un survivant**_

Des pas. C'est tout ce qu'il entendait. Quelqu'un devait sûrement marcher de droite à gauche ou de gauche a droite, peu importe. Ces pas étaient rapides et légers. Des pas de femme inquiète. Les pas d'Hermione. Il y avait aussi une odeur qui planait. Une odeur de désinfectant. Il était donc à l'infirmerie. Ah! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester l'infirmerie, ça lui rappelait sa mère et Ginny. Sa douce Ginny qui lui avait souri avant de fermer les yeux a pour l'éternité. Non! Il ne devait plus penser à ça, le médicomage lui avait que… Oh et puis il s'en foutait. Ce médicomage à la noix savait-il seulement ce que s'était de regarder des personnes chères mourir? Non, car sinon il l'aurait compris et il l'aurait laissé mourir en paix.

- Alors Severus, comment va notre patient?

Severus? Il n'avait pas senti que le Professeur Rogue était là. Ah bien y réfléchir, il pouvait sentir une présence devant lui qui lui faisait de l'ombre.

- Eh bien actuellement Pompom, sa respiration est normale, il a repris des couleurs et il est réveillé.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Professeur Rogue, il m'allaire que Ron dort.

- Non Miss Granger, cela fait un moment qu'il est réveillé et qu'il garde les yeux fermés, dit-il avec suffisance. Sentant qu'on le fixait avec insistance, Ron ouvrit les yeux reflétant le vide, le visage impassible.

- Comment vous sentez-vous M. Weasley?

Ron regarda l'infirmière toujours impassible. N'avait-elle pas compris que Rogue avait déjà répondu à sa question? Bref, ce n'était pas important. Non ce qui importait était qu'il était fatigué et pour bien se faire comprendre, il se retourna sur le côté faisant dos à l'infirmière et se rendormi aussitôt les yeux fermés.

- Eh bien, moi qui aurait cru que jamais il ne se la fermerait. Merlin a entendu mes prières on dirait bien!

- Severus voyant! Vous vous comporter comme un gamin à lors qu'il a énormément souffert. A votre âge en plus!

- Allons Pompom, je ne fais que m'inspirer de mon mentor, Albus Dumbledor.

Cette réponse eu le dont de laisser un rire sarcastique s'échapper de la bouche d'Hermione.

- Miss Granger? Je vous avais oublié… Quelque chose de drôle en particulier?

- Merci à vous Professeur Rogue dit Hermione vexée

- Tout le plaisir fut pour moi.

Ignorant sa réponse…

- Je me demandais juste… Si on commençait tous à se comporter comme le Professeur Dumbledor, où irait le monde?, dit-elle moqueuse. Se changer l'esprit, il fallait qu'elle se change l'esprit parce que voir Ron comme cela ne lui donnait l'envie de pleurer.

Un petit rire s'éleva et les trois occupants de l'infirmerie se retournèrent pour faire face à Dumbledor. Se rire devint contagieux et ils en vinrent à tous rire enfin… sauf le Professeur Rogue évidement. Cependant en regardant de près, il avait un petit sourire au coin de la bouche et ses yeux pétillèrent quelque seconde avant qu'il ne redevienne le sombre maître des cachots.

- Ah Miss Granger, vous avez parfaitement raison. Où irait le monde en était mon reflet?

- Surement pas bien loin Albus.

- Bon, cessons les plaisanteries le repas va bientôt commencer ainsi que la répartition. Il faut y aller. Vous aussi Miss Granger, je sais que vous voulez veiller sur M. Weasley mais un bon repas ne vous fera pas de mal.

- Bien professeur Dumbledor. Allons-y, soupira-t-elle.

Ils quittèrent l'infirmerie pour aller dans la Grande Salle. Là où Ron se goinfrait tant, mangeant comme un affamé, parlant la bouche plein et positionnant des miettes de nourritures sur elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle donnerait tant pour ravoir ce Ron là, pour ne pas que ces morts et cette guerre est lieu. Dans ses pensées, Hermione ne remarqua même pas qu'elle se dirigeait tout droit sur un élève. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva.

Boom!

- Saleté de sang-de-…

- Ta gueule Malfoy, dit-elle d'un ton las et après un moment à la dévisager, il parti. Il voyait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas s'amuser avec Granger comme il s'amusait avec Weasley.

Mais Hermione ne remarqua même pas son départ.

Même les répliques de Malfoy ne lui faisaient plus effet. Et la sur le moment, tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser est à ce qu'elle ferait si jamais… Si jamais Ron mou…Non, elle ne devait pas y penser. Rester positif oui c'est ça, il fallait qu'elle reste posi…

- Hermione je te cherchais partout! Mais où étais-tu bon sang!

- À l'infirmerie. J'étais allée voir Ron, Harry.

- Oh… viens, rentrons dans la Grande Salle, ça va bientôt commencé.

- Oui, rentrons.


	3. Je suis anorexique

Voilà le chapitre3

Exams + Déménagement + perte d'inspiration et d'internet = MON GROS RETARD… Bon okay j'avoue que j'aurais pu faire un effort, mais c'est fini je ne vais plus faire ça…enfin je l'espère :D Bref, je suis vraiment désolée pour cette super longue attente je vais essayer de m'améliorer et de poster régulièrement.

Sur ce… Bonne lecture!

_**Chapitres 3: Deux déprimés c'est plate!**_

_- Hermione je te cherchais partout! Mais où étais-tu bon sang! _

_- À l'infirmerie. J'étais allée voir Ron, Harry._

_- Oh… viens, rentrons dans la grande salle, ça va bientôt commencer._

_- Oui, rentrons._

Ils ne remarquèrent même pas le regard déçu et fâché de Malfoy. Et dire qu'il avait cru qu'après son été à chier chez ses paternels il aurait pu s'amuser avec la belette, mais non! Weasley était si déprimé qu'il était tombé malade, en plus de ça, la sang-de-bourbe et le balafré ne répondaient plus à ses tiques et l'ignoraient comme s'il n'était pas là! De quoi le faire enrager. Il s'ennuyait énormément et pourtant il avait cru, _encore_, qu'avec la guerre il s'amuserait à torturer des pauvres gens mais non, _encore_! Et ça grâce à sa détestable mère. « _Non Lucius s'il te plait, je ne veux pas que m__on bébé soit marqué et aille a la guerre!_ _Je t'en supplie Lucius._» Et blablabli et blablabla… Ah qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait la haïr dans ces moments là. Mais le pire c'était que son père avait décidé de reculer la date de son marquage comme quoi ça pourrait bêtement les servir. Quelle vie merdique.

- n'allez-vous pas manger?

- Sev, je ne t'avais pas vu arriver.

- Oui c'est ce que j'ai pu constater. Alors?

- Alors quoi?

Le faisait-il exprès ou était-il simplement stupide? Les jeunes ne pouvaient-ils pas suivre le fil d'une conversation sans se perdre? Severus soupira de lassitude. Il laissa son fieulle en plan et parti en direction de son bureau.

Non mais c'était quoi leur problème de le laisser en plan comme ça? Il n'était quand même pas de ces gens misérables et sans importance. Il était Draco Lucius Angelius Malfoy héritier de Lucius Angelius Abraxa Malfoy et de Narcissia Phinéas Black. Non de toute évidence, il n'était pas n'importe qui.

- Drago tu viens?

Ah non pas elle! Depuis que Pansy s'était fait emprisonnée Bullstrog s'était mise en tête de la remplacer.

- Non Mily, j'ai pas faim.

- Mais je croyais que…

- Tu croyais quoi Mily? Hein? J'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi d'accord je suis occupé là.

- À faire quoi? Parce que tourner en rond en plein devant la porte de la Grande Salle c'est être occupé?

Il était revenu sur ses pas? Il n'avait même pas remarqué…

Malheureusement pour lui, Bullstrog avait bien plus de cervelle que Pansy.

Il soupira de lassitude comme son parrain plus tôt et partit. Il ne servait à rien d'argumenter avec elle, ils ne feraient que tourner en ronde avant qu'il n'abandonne, ces discussions lui donnaient toujours mal à la tête.

- Draco! Eh oh Draco, où vas-tu? Draco, reviens ici. Draco!

Il ignora ce qu'elle avait à lui dire et décampa. Cette fille-là était trop folle. Dès qu'il lui accorde un minime d'attention elle devenait démente. Draco par ici, Draco par-là et patati et patata, qu'elle lui foute la paix. Ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre? Non évidemment, c'était trop demandé à Merlin. Les filles c'était trop pour lui, vraiment trop. Plus sérieusement, il leva sa tête qu'il avait baissée – chose qu'un Malfoy ne devait jamais faire – pris dans ses pensées. L'infirmerie se tenait devant lui. Non en fait, IL se tenait devant elle. Il regarda croche mes pieds. Pourquoi l'avaient-ils menés jusqu'à l'infirmerie?

* * *

Une odeur, la même que tout à l'heure. L'odeur de l'infirmerie, mais pas de pas cette fois-ci. Il était donc tout seul. Parfait! Il se leva de son lit, ouvrit les yeux et vit flou. Il ferma ses yeux puis les ouvrit de nouveau afin de mieux voir.

Sa tête lui tournait et une migraine l'empêchait de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Et merde, dire qu'il ne pouvait même pas se diriger vers la salle de bain. Si ça continuait comme ça, il allait pisser dans son froc. Elle était ou cette infirmière à la noix quand on avait besoin de potion merde!

- Ah, mais regardez-moi ça! Dire que je faisais le sourd d'oreille lorsqu'on m'avait informé que Wesmoche était anorexique.

Non, franchement il n'avait pas pu le croire quand on lui avait dit que la belette était comme les fillettes sans confiance en elles et qui au final se tuaient. En fait, il avait bien ri puis était parti comme si de rien était.

- Ta perdu ta langue? C'est nouveau ça, mais c'est pas comme si j'allais m'en plaindre. Enfin bref, ta mère doit bien être contente de n'avoir plus que cinq bouches à nourrir. Ah, mais que dis-je, ta mère est morte c'est vrai, comme ta putain de sœur et tes maudits rigoleurs.

À la grande surprise de son interlocuteur, Ron ne fit que relever la tête un regard indéchiffrable perçait les yeux orageux de Malfoy, comme s'il cherchait à regarder dans son âme. Pour tout dire, Ron avait un tel mal de tête qu'il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce que celui-ci lui disait. Seul un bourdonnement semblait sortir de la bouche de Malfoy et ça ne fit qu'irriter les tympans du roux. Ron baissa la tête pour mieux la relever et regarder la Némésis de son meilleur ami. D'ailleurs pourquoi n'allait-il pas embêter Harry? Lui il n'avait rien d'intéressant, on s'ennuyait bien vite avec lui et Malfoy n'allait sûrement pas tarder à faire comme tout le monde, c'est-à-dire partir après avoir remarqué qu'il ne parlait plus.

- Alors Weasley, on n'a plus rien à dire?

Pourquoi, pourquoi au nom de Merlin tout le monde se mettait contre lui pour l'ignorer? Ah Salazar qu'est-ce qu'il aurait donné pour pouvoir torturer un peu, ne se reste qu'un peu, pour se délecter des cris de ses victimes. Poudlard était devenu tellement… Il s'ennuyait ferme.

Pendant que Malfoy rêvassait, Ron décida de se lever afin de se soulager aux toilettes, mais manque de chance, il trébucha sur Malfoy qui s'écrasa lamentablement au sol.

- C'est quoi ton problème belette? T'es en manque? Pas de chance je suis pas de ton bord.

- Hein?

Ron ne comprenait plus grand-chose, il s'était levé et la, il se retrouvait sur Malfoy.

- T'as pas compris? Dégage le roux, tes os me font mal tellement tu es maigre.

- Malfoy?

Non il ne comprenait vraiment plus rien, comment s'était-il retrouver sur Malfoy?

- Qui d'autre.

- Qui d'autre?

- J'ai toujours su que t'étais rien qu'un taré sans cervelle, mais là tu te dépasse.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et le coup parti tout seul. Ron semblait avoir abandonné le fait de comprendre comment il s'était retrouvé à califourchon sur le blond platine et les toilettes. Non, son seul but en se moment même était de frapper la fouine sous lui et ça lui faisait franchement du bien. Malfoy n'était pas en reste lui non plus. Il mordait, frappait, pinçait, n'importe quelle partie qui pouvait affaiblir sa proie de la journée. Ils faisaient tant de bruit que l'infirmière débarqua.

- Messieurs, lachez-vous sur le champ!

Cependant ses cris furent vain de même que ses menacent. Ils continuaient de se battre comme si elle n'existait pas. Voyant que ce n'est pas elle qui pourrait mettre un terme à ce petit masacre de son infirmerie, car il faut le dire, la magie de ces garçons crépitait autour deux comme si elle n'attendait qu'un petit signe afin d'exploser et déjà un vent faisait chavirer les lits, les chaises et autre meuble, Pomfresh parti de l'infirmerie afin de chercher de l'aide.

- Ah Professeur Rogue j'ai besoin de vous à l'instant.

- Pompom, j'ai autre chose à faire que d'aller dans votre…

- C'est une urgence et je vous ai pas demandé votre avis à ce que je sache.

Voyant que ça ne servirait à rien d'argumenter, Rogue suivi Pompom qui marchait à grande vitesse devant lui. Pff, il n'avait pas de chance lui!

* * *

Dans un endroit blanc où les lumières brillaient fortement, deux corps se séparèrent, la respiration haletante.

- Eh ben, oh moins maintenant je sais que ta pas la main molle l'irlandais. (1)

- C'est pas parce que je suis anorexique que je suis faible l'allemand. (2)

Enfin, pour le moment…

- Dis, pourquoi t'es devenu anorexique?

- Parce qu'être boulimique brûle l'œsophage et jauni les dents. Du coup, ça serait repéré encore plus vite.

Et c'est comme ça que Rogue et Pomfresh les retrouvèrent, riant au sol avec quelques os déboités et des bleus un peu partout sur le corps.

* * *

(1) Les Irlandais (enfin surtout avant) sont connu pour être roux.

(2) Se réfère au règne d'Hitler qui a voulu (et qui a réussi quand même un peu) la race aérienne qui est le fait d'avoir les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus


End file.
